1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to time synchronization technology, and more particularly, to a time synchronization system via two-way interactive wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Time synchronization systems refer to systems that can provide precise time data to clocks, servers, equipment, other time-related systems, etc. Time synchronization systems have been used in a variety of areas, such as buildings or offices where time needs to be collectively controlled, schools where students and staff need to be aware of beginning and end times for classes, hospitals where medical devices must be operated according to precise time schedules, etc.
Conventional time synchronization systems have been operated in a wired mode. While there are some of the systems employing a wireless mode, they are implemented in such a manner to use one-way interactive wireless technology, so that they can only transmit data in one-way direction. This makes it difficult to process a system malfunction and to smoothly manage time. For example, when conventional time synchronization systems do not receive Global Positioning System (GPS) signals from a satellite, due to an environmental reason, or the time transmitters do not transmit time data, or the time receivers malfunction, there is no way to detect the problem that occurred. Therefore, in conventional art, time must be corrected as each system compensates time information by itself. However, when an accumulation error occurs after correcting the time, the corrected time decreases the precision and reliability of the system.
In addition, when an error occurs in the time synchronization system, there is no way to detect whether it occurred until the user directly checks it. This delays the restore of the system to a normal state from a malfunctioned state, and it is thus impossible for the system to provide precise time. In particular, although the system may not be operated due to a simple error, such as a problem where power is not supplied, it is disadvantageous in that even such an error cannot be simply processed for rapid restoration.